


Needs Must

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends in need. Oh yes, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

NEEDS MUST  
  
"It sure was nice of your great-uncle to let us use his cabin this weekend." JD smiled and stretched lazily before reaching out to lift his glass of eggnog to his lips.

"Yeah. He doesn't use the place much anymore. Married a young girl who likes the beach house better." Chris yawned and reached out to poke Vin with a bare toe.

"Stir up that fire a bit, will you?"

The sharpshooter was stretched out on the thick rug before the fireplace. He opened a sleepy eye and pointedly rolled over so that his back was facing Chris.

"Let Nathan do it. He likes to feel useful."

"Nathan is comfortable, thank you very much." The man in question grabbed a handful of popcorn and the remote and settled back in his chair with a sigh of pure satisfaction.

"Oh for pete's sake. I'll do it. Cause I know Ezra aint gonna sully them hands of his with manual labor and Josiah's had his nose stuck in that book all night." Buck heaved himself off of the sofa and then stood looking down at JD with an expression of disgust.

"How can you drink that shit, JD?" Buck demanded, wrinkling his nose at the glass the young agent held.

"It's good. That's why. You just wouldn't know good if it walked up and bit you." JD took a healthy swig of eggnog and smirked up at the older man.

"Well, you could at least put some brandy in it or something." Buck grumbled, stepping over Vin's prone figure to get to the fireplace.

"Ruins the flavor." JD declared. "Besides, I got a headache already."

"I must admit to sharing in Mr. Dunne's infirmity. I have the most hellacious headache this side of the Atlantic." Ezra's long suffering drawl came from the depths of the recliner in the corner of the room.

"I'm gonna go get some aspirin. You want some, Ez?" JD rose reluctantly from the sofa and began walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"I would be eternally grateful, JD."

"Get me some too, kid. Please." Vin spoke without lifting his head from where he lay face down on the rug.

"And me." Chris said with a slight grimace of pain.

"Chris here is just getting too old to hold his liquor. What's y’alls excuse?" Buck made sure he was safely out of reach of vengeful fingers and toes before asking the question.

It's just a little headache, Buck. It’s got nothing to do with getting old or holding my liquor." Chris said acidly.

"Uh huh... That's why Vin, JD, and Ezra have headaches too. Pretty sure it has to do with the fact that you four were at Judy's retirement party last night, drinking and having yourselves a good time, while Josiah and Nathan and I were hard at work." Buck put on a virtuous air as he glanced at his two cohorts. "Aint that right, boys?"

"Yep. I think you might have something there, Buck." Josiah agreed.

Nathan ignored the good natured banter of his friends. All of his attention was focused on the TV.

"Hey? You know that storm that was supposed to pass us by? Well, it isn’t." Nathan frowned as he tried to remember what provisions they'd brought.

As if on cue, the wind kicked up with a howl, rattling the windows and carrying with it a flurry of white snow.

"Relax, Nathan. My Uncle keeps this place fully stocked. We'll be fine." Chris had his eyes closed and was slumped down in his chair. He would have been blissfully content were it not for the nagging pain in his head.

"Ok, guys. Relief is on its way." JD called out as he entered the room with a small plastic bottle in his hand.

"Hold out your hands." He ordered, going around and pouring a small handful of pills into each obediently outstretched palm. He then placed the bottle on the small table next to Nathan and went back to take up his former position on the sofa, washing down the pills with the last of his eggnog.

Idly Nathan picked up the small medicine bottle and read the label. His eyebrows shot up when he saw what it said.

"Uh... Chris? You said your Uncle just married some younger gal?"

"Yeah. Why?" Chris finished swallowing the last of his pills and opened his eyes, turning a curious gaze in Nathan's direction.

"Cause this here bottle says Viagra."

"I beg your pardon?" Ezra sat straight up in his chair, nearly choking on the mouthful of water he'd just swallowed to wash down the handful of pills.

"JD!" Chris bellowed, green eyes snapping dangerously.

"Tell me you're joking." Vin said, raising his head off the rug long enough to stare beseechingly at Nathan. The pills he’d just swallowed dry felt like ashes in his mouth.

"It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know what they were? It was in there with all the aspirin and stuff so I just grabbed the first thing I saw." JD attempted to defend himself.

"They aren't dangerous are they, Nathan?" Chris questioned tersely. The ATF leader could barely be heard above the hearty guffaws of Buck and Josiah. Even Nathan was snickering.

"Only to your partner." Nathan grinned, sending Josiah and Buck into a fresh burst of laughter.

"Nathan!"

"Sorry, fellas. Couldn’t help myself. Buck and Josiah are a bad influence on me.“ Nathan grinned. “No. They aren’t dangerous in the quantity you took. You'll just be feeling… real friendly for a while." The corners of Nathan's mouth still twitched.

"Let me endeavor to understand matters here." Ezra's voice was frigid enough to give the storm outside some competition. "We shall suffer increased libido with a raging blizzard outside and no possible hope of companionship other than the occupants of this room?"

"That about sums it up." Nathan agreed.

"Awwww Hell." Came the chorus of voices from those so afflicted.

"Now, boys. That which doesn’t kill us...” Josiah began. His efforts at being supportive went completely to waste as four pairs of eyes turned and glared at him.

"Or maybe not." the big man held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." JD's face flushed bright red at the knowing looks his companions exchanged.

"No! Not to…Not to… I just figured some sleep... Oh never mind." The young agent turned around and stormed angrily out of the room.

I think I'll turn in, too." Chris murmured, getting to his feet.

"And I am suddenly feeling that a measure of sleep may be in order, as well." Ezra followed Chris, nearly tripping over the prone sharpshooter on his way out.

“Fellas. In all seriousness you should be ok aside from some discomfort, but let me know if you start having any other side effects.” Nathan gave each of them a stern look as they filed out of the room.

"Vin? Aren’t you gonna go, too?" Buck snickered, prodding the sharpshooter in the ribs with his foot.

"In a bit." Vin kept his face buried in the floor, in order to hide the flush of color in his cheeks. His wayward thoughts had immediately turned to Chris. Wondering if the other man was feeling this same burn in his blood.

When he finally regained some measure of control over his thoughts, Vin got to his feet and beat a hasty retreat, ignoring the snickers from Buck and Josiah. He walked quickly to the room he shared with Ezra, hoping the southerner was asleep. Please God.

No such luck. Vin found Ezra wide awake, pacing the floor of their room.

Silently, Vin joined him and the two men continued to pace. Back and forth. Back and forth. Finally Vin could stand it no longer. He had to do _something_.

"Uh, I'm going for a drink of water." Vin didn't quite meet the other man's eyes as he opened the door and hurried out of the room.

Vin had just raised his hand to knock on Chris's door, when a voice at his elbow made him jump and yelp in surprise.

"Going to ask Mr. Larabee for the use of his errr... tap?"

"Dammit, Ezra! I was just going to see how he was doing is all." Vin hoped the dim light in the hall hid the red flush staining his cheeks.

"Certainly you were. I never meant to imply otherwise. I believe I shall join you, since I am also concerned about our host’s welfare."

"You are not. You..."

"What the hell are you two yelling about and why are you doing it outside my door?" Chris threw open the door and stood there glaring.

Both Vin and Ezra gulped. The pale blond hair of their leader was mussed, as if someone had been running their hands through it. And he was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of loose drawstring pants. A fine sheen of sweat stood out on his smooth skin. And he was breathing heavily. The two men glanced at each other, suddenly feeling rather warmer themselves.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?" Chris demanded.

"Uh... yeah." Vin and Ezra stepped into the room and then stood there, feeling rather foolish and studiously not looking at one another.

Chris shut the door behind them and then turned to lean against it, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the other two men.

“So here you both are. You want something or are you just going to stand around twiddling your…thumbs all night?” Chris raised an eyebrow as Vin and Ezra fidgeted, neither one quite meeting his eyes.

"I’m all for helping a friend in need." Vin finally said slowly, meeting Chris’s eyes before glancing at Ezra.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed.” Ezra smoothed a hand down the front of his shirt. “We are in the position to…assist one another in our time of need. It would be churlish to do otherwise.” Ezra turned his head slightly to see Chris's reaction then glanced sidelong at Vin.

"What about the kid?" Vin asked, remembering JD was probably in a similar state.

"Since it is all Mr. Dunne's fault we are in this sad state, let him find his own relief." Ezra replied heartlessly.

"I have to admit", Chris shrugged, "I wouldn't feel right about, you know, with JD. He's so... young." Chris smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Ok. So, how do you want to do this?" Vin asked as he and Ezra both looked expectantly at Chris.

"I should’ve paid more attention to Buck’s stories.” Chris muttered as he took a step forward and then another until he was standing just a hand span away from the other two men. He looked back and forth between the two, feeling just a bit out of his element.

"Awwww... hell. I'll go first." Ezra reached out and ran his fingers lightly down Chris's bare chest, skimming them back up and over his sides and along his ribs, feeling Chris’s slight sliver, before finally reaching up to cup Chris’s face in both hands, thumbs brushing across his cheekbones and then down across the full lower lip.

Chris parted his lips and reached up a hand to slowly and deliberately grasp one of Ezra’s hands and slide two of Ezra’s fingers into his mouth. Vin made a soft sound suspiciously like a whimper at the sight. Chris slid Ezra’s fingers slowly back out of his mouth, releasing them with a wet popping sound, and raised an eyebrow.

“See something you like?” 

“Got a mouth on you, cowboy.” Vin said roughly. 

“I concur.” Ezra murmured stepping back to unbutton his shirt as Chris pulled Vin close enough to kiss. He watched as Chris tangled one hand in the sharpshooter’s long hair, deepening the kiss. 

Ezra finished removing his shirt and calmly began removing his pants as well, his normal insouciance returning. He cleared his throat pointedly and Vin turned, still held loosely in Chris’s arms, and let his eyes travel over Ezra’s pale skin as the other man finished undressing and knelt down in front of him.

"With your permission, Mr. Tanner?" He asked huskily.

"Yeah. Do it, Ez." Vin felt nimble fingers unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down over his hips until they pooled on the floor. Vin stepped out of them, anticipation and a hint of nervousness making his stomach flutter. Then a warm, wet mouth engulfed him and he arched back against Chris.

"Would you like me to do that to you, cowboy?" He asked teasingly, reaching up to run his fingers over the other man's jaw. He nearly choked on the last word or two as Ezra slid a finger in between Vin's cheeks and began circling the opening there.

"Mmmmmhmmm..." Chris groaned and rested his head against the sharpshooter's back. Vin could feel the older man's warm breath and rapid heartbeat. Then Chris's hands were sliding his t-shirt up and pulling it over his head. Those same hands then slid back down over his chest and stomach and began gently kneading the muscles of Vin's inner thighs, running fingernails delicately over the sensitive flesh. Driving Vin crazy. With Ezra's hot mouth and Chris's cool hands, Vin didn't think he could last much longer.

"Ez." Vin rasped warningly. "I'm gonna... I can't. Oh God." The words were torn from his throat as he came, shuddering and quivering, sagging back against Chris's body.

"How about we move this to the bed?" Chris whispered in his ear.

Vin nodded, still speechless.

Ezra got to his feet, swiping a hand over his mouth, while Chris carried Vin over to the bed, bending slightly to lay him down gently before straightening up to slide off his sweats.

"Chris. I would be forever in your debt if you would... that is..." The usually suave agent floundered around, before finally drawing a deep breath.

"I believe we could both satisfy ourselves in an agreeable manner if you would be so kind as to fuck me." The southern agent stated baldly.

"My pleasure." Chris gestured towards the bed where Vin lay.  
***************************************************  
"You sure you've never done this before, Ezra?" Chris asked as he rummaged through the nightstand next to the bed. He paused and glanced up when there was no response.

"Quite sure." Ezra finally gasped. Vin had recovered and decided to pay the southern agent back in kind. The sight of the sharpshooter's long hair spread across the bed as he knelt between the other man's legs made Chris shiver and his cock twitched, clearly eager to get on with things. He turned back to the nightstand and began tossing the contents on the floor as he dug through the drawer, letting out a cry of triumph when he finally found what he was looking for. He turned just in time to see Ezra shudder and groan as he came. Vin sat up, licking his lips, and Chris took a deep breath. He’d be damned if he was going to embarrass himself in front of his friends by coming untouched like some randy teenager.

"Roll over.' Chris ordered, kneeling on the bed as Ezra obeyed, eyes still slightly glazed. Vin smoothed a hand down Ezra’s back as Chris quickly scooped some lube out of the container and pushed a finger inside the other man. Ezra moaned in response. Chris gulped at the sound and hurriedly slid another finger inside the southerner and wiggled it around a bit. A shudder rippled through Ezra and Chris wiggled his fingers again. 

“More.” Ezra hissed. 

Chris slid in a third finger, looking for that sweet spot. Ezra moaned and Chris smiled. He could get used to that sound. 

“Chris.” Vin’s voice was ragged and Chris glanced over. Vin was still stroking his hand down Ezra’s back but his gaze was fixed on Chris’s hands.

"Ready Ezra?" Chris asked softly as he slid his fingers out and shifted position. 

“Yes.” Ezra’s response may have been short but the accompanying moan was sweet to the ears. Chris could definitely get used to that sound. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on Ezra’s shoulder. 

Raising his head, Chris reached out and wrapped his fingers around Vin’s wrist, pulling him up for a kiss while he clutched Ezra’s hip tightly with his other hand and began easing his cock inside the tight entrance.

"Oh Lord." Ezra breathed as Chris finally slid all the way in. Chris could feel Ezra’s body clenching around him and Vin’s hands stroking him and he shut his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment. It had been so long since he’d been able to do that. 

“Can I fuck you like that, cowboy?” Chris opened his eyes at the sound of Vin’s whisper in his ear. 

“Jesus, Vin.” Chris came with a gasp, slumping over Ezra’s back. 

“Sounded like a yes to me.” Vim smiled and reached for the lube laying on the nightstand.  
**************************************  
It was not quite dawn when all three men finally lay there quietly, regaining breath and equilibrium, before Ezra broke the silence.

“I think perhaps I should go…” he broke off as a warm hand rested briefly on his hip. 

“Stay.” Chris said. It was not quite an order. “Both of you. No sense going back to a cold bed now.” 

Neither Ezra nor Vin had anything to say to that and dawn found the three men sleeping peacefully just minutes later.  
*****************************  
Chris, Ezra, and Vin stumbled out into the kitchen the next morning, tired, and a bit embarrassed, but feeling nonetheless oddly content. The others were already up and the smell of fresh brewed coffee permeated the air.

"How are you fellas feeling this morning?" Buck asked jovially upon seeing the bleary eyed trio.  
  
"Fine." Chris said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He very carefully didn't look at Buck. Or at any of the others for that matter.

"Well, that aint no surprise." Nathan looked up from his newspaper. "Took another look this morning and those were just regular aspirin in that Viagra bottle. Don't know what your Uncle was thinking. It can be dangerous to mix up medicine like that." Shaking his head disapprovingly, Nathan went back to his paper.

"Yeah. The only thing that kept me awake was Buck's snoring." JD grinned and shoved the rest of his cinnamon roll into his mouth. Then he took a closer look at the three men.

"Chris? You look awfully pale. And Vin, are you coming down with a fever? You're all red looking. And Ezra, you're this really weird green color. Are you fellas sick? Want me to get you some aspirin?"  
  
The End  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it even half as much as the boys.


End file.
